Nuestro dia favorito
by AlgoSeEnciende
Summary: Especial de San Valentin. Eli ha esperado el 14 de Febrero con ansias, ¿razón? Trixie Sting.
1. ¿Que harás esta noche?

**LA SERIE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS Y PRODUCTORES, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¿Qué hay gente? ¿Extrañaban a esta desquiciada por acá? Pues, ¡he vuelto!

En verdad, nunca quise irme, pero el colegio es abrumador y más cuando todo para ti es nuevo. Y hace 2 días me di cuenta de que no tenía especial de San Valentín, solo tomaba en cuenta que ya se acercaba mi cumpleaños.

¡Estoy cumpliendo 13 años! Imagínense que me tocara ayer, un Martes, cumpliendo 13 años… No suena prometedor.

En fin, esto salió en medio de clases de Historia de Venezuela, ya saben, para no dormirse… Les dejo de hablar y que comience la acción (okno).

* * *

**Nuestro día favorito**

**Capitulo 1**_: ¿Qué harás esta noche?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eli se levanto emocionado ya que el día que tanto había esperado por fin había llegado.

Burpy dormía con las demás babosas, así que su dueño se acerca a su calendario en silencio. Tachó el pequeño cuadro, al igual que todos los anteriores.

Suspiró feliz. Hoy era _ese_ día.

En el camino se encontró a Trixie.

- Hola Trix- Su voz sonaba animado, ¿Qué se traía este chico?

- Hola Eli ¿Por qué tan feliz?

- ¡Hoy es un gran día! – Contestó entusiasmado, ella solamente rió, le hacía feliz ver a su líder de tan buen humor.

Cabe decir que hace semanas no sabían nada de Blakk y sus secuaces.

- Eh… Trix… - ella lo miró, solo lo puso más nervioso- ¿Q-que harás esta… noche?

- Nada. ¿Por qué?

- Porque… - Era ahora o nunca – Quería invitarte a… Un lugar… ¿T-te gustaría?

- Me encantaría – Dijo con ojos soñadores – D-digo, no tengo nada que hacer asi que…

- ¡Genial! – Le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

**-o-**

Kord les lanzo una mirada picara a los jóvenes que venían sonriéndose entre sí con típica cara de enamorados. Estos no lo notaron.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, luego Eli salió, debía preparar su _cita._

-¿Dónde está Eli? – Pregunto la pelirroja al rato de que el Shane se fuera.

- Ni idea ¿preocupada? – Dijo el troll levantando una ceja.

- N-no, digo sí, es decir… – Se ruborizó – Patrullaré por un rato.

- A buscar a Eli quisiste decir – Susurró su compañero, aunque fue escuchado por la ojiverde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Esto es todo por ahora! Y no se preocupen, Una noche de susto será muy pronto actualizada.

Creo que este Especial de San Valentín constará de 2 o tres capítulos, trataré de publicarlos un mismo día. ¡Deseenme suerte!

PD: ¿Quién verá videos y fics Elixie el viernes? YO \(._.)/


	2. ¿Sabes como funciona esto?

**LA SERIE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS Y PRODUCTORES, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¡POR EL AMOR A LAS BABOSAS! ¡Ustedes alegran mi día con sus perfectos reviews! Bueno, al final consta de 2 capítulos, con un extra.

Y también vi que no soy la única que verá videos Elixie.

Les aviso que I Only Want to be with you será actualizada ¡prontísimo! ¡Yey!

Cambiamos de tema radicalmente, ¿Quién ha visto el capítulo 200 de Criminal Minds? Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

_Nuestro día favorito_

**Capitulo 2:** _¿Sabes cómo funciona esto?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trixie ya estaba notando que anochecía y ningún rastro de Eli. Consideraba seriamente ir a Industrias Blakk.

Una caverna llamó ciertamente su atención, dejó un poco oculta su meca y entró. Al parecer esta era pequeña pero un estrecho pasillo se alumbraba, ella al ser delgada pasó por allí.

Sus ojos verdes expresaban sorpresa.

Allí estaba Eli con un trajo azul marino y un corbatín de una tonalidad más clara. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era notable.

-E-li – dijo aun en shock- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Nuestra… - ¿Cómo le diría? - ¿Reunión?

Ella soltó una risa. Estaba muy formal para una reunión. Se mordió el labio. Tanto se había enfocado en el, que no se dio cuenta que un corazón con pétalos de flores rojas estaban en el piso. En el medio había una manta con un cesto encima.

-¿Te gusta? – Ella solo asintió.

- Me siento fuera de lugar con algo tan… diferente.

- Pues… - Eli se acercó a una roca y sacó de allí un vestido sin mangas color verde, este brillaba por las velas que alumbraban en lugar en ciertos puntos.

-Está muy bonito – El Shane le ubicó que fuera un poco más a fondo del lugar, había una gran piedra que a los lados estaba abierto, el chico salió de la caverna mientras ella se cambiaba. Al llegar quedó boquiabierto.

-Si el vestido es bonito, y tú eres hermosa… - Ella solamente se ruborizó.

-¿Cómo elegiste este vestido? – Rio para sus adentros imaginándose al chico en una tienda para mujeres.

-Tuve ayuda. ¿Comemos?

-Oh, claro.

Se sentaron y empezaron a charlar mientras disfrutaban de la cena. _Llegó el momento_.

-Trix - ella lo miró curiosa- ¿Quisieras… ser mi novia?

Ella se puso de pie del asombro. El la imitó.

-No lo sé… - lo pensó un poco – No creo que sea adecuado…

-¿Entonces es un no?

-No, no, digo sí, es decir no…

-¿Sabes cómo funciona esto, verdad?

- Te quiero Eli, pero…

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Al fin publiqué un especial en el mismo día! Se siente bien…

Soy mala, ¡feliz día de San Valentín!

Recuerden que en Bajoterra no hay rosas (hasta donde yo sepa) así que el pudo reemplazarlas. De todos modos, el extra mostrará que pasó después y como Eli preparó la cita.

Por cierto ¿les gustaría especial de Carnaval? ¿Y un song-fic?


	3. EXTRA: Pasado y presente, quizás futuro

**LA SERIE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS Y PRODUCTORES, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO **

¡Lamento tardarme tanto! Me hice adicta a una historia en wattpad y por lo tanto tenía un bloqueo, aparte… ¡El bendito colegio!

Aquí les traje su EXTRA, EXTRA, TRIXIE RECHAZÓ A UN SHANE *voz de vendedor de periódicos*

No les daré adelantos, así que lean. Gracias por leer esta trilogía (?

* * *

_Nuestro día favorito_

_**EXTRA:**__ Pasado y presente, quizás futuro._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eli sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo, realmente se había ilusionado. Solo pensaba en que se había equivocado.

Si las perfectas sonrisas eran solo por amistad. Aquellos cálidos abrazos eran solo por amistad. ¿Y si todo fue un mal juego de su mente?

Trixie dejo de hablar porque parecía que el ya no la escuchaba, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

— ¿Estás bien? — No hubo respuesta, ella lo tomó de la mano, funcionó; capto su atención. Ahora había una extraña tensión, aunque era de esperarse. Decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

— ¿Pero qué, Trixie? Termina tu frase, por favor…

**-o-**

**12 horas antes…**

Eli había salido del refugio sin decirle a nadie. Tenía que preparar su _cita_ con Trixie.

Primero que todo, se reunió con el Caballero y Danna.

— ¿Nos llamaste Eli? — dijo la pelirrosa.

— Sí, quiero que me ayuden con una cita.

— Me imagino con la joven Trixie ¿no? —Dijo amablemente el Caballero.

— ¿Cómo supiste?

— Era de suponerse — ambos se encogieron de hombros.

— En fin, Danna necesito que compres un vestido verde… – La chica rio.

— ¿Para ti? — Volvió a reír, el Shane le lanzo una mirada asesina — Bueno, me calmo.

— Caballero, ¿podrías buscar flores rojas?

— ¿Flores?

— Son plantas con pétalos, las necesito para formar un corazón.

— Oh, que tierno — dijo la pelirrosa.

—Nos vemos en una cueva a 10 metros del refugio al atardecer.

—Entendido — Respondieron al unísono.

Cada quien se fue a lo que le correspondía.

Eli llegó a la caverna, esta estaba terriblemente sucia, con insectos, pero seguía siendo el sitio ideal para la sorpresa. Así que se dedicó a limpiar.

Después de ser mordido por un extraño escarabajo, al parecer, inofensivo, salió en busca del mantel, las frutas, velas, entre otras cosas.

Al volver se encontró con El Caballero pero no con la pelirrosa.

— ¿Y Danna?— El ojiverde se volteó asustado con una flor extraña, de color fucsia, en la mano, Eli le dirigió una mirada picara— ¿Y eso?

—Una flor— Contestó nervioso.

—Pero yo te pedí rojas, no fucsias. Te equivocaste.

—De hecho, ahí están las que me pediste — Señaló un rincón lleno de hermosas plantas.

— ¿Y la que tienes en la mano? — El pelinegro iba a responder pero llegó la ex ladrona.

—Lamento la tardanza, fue un vestido difícil de conseguir ¿Dónde lo dejo?

—Detrás de aquella roca— La chica obedeció — Gracias por ayudarme, de aquí puedo solo.

Sus dos amigos se fueron pero pudo ver como El Caballero le daba la flor a Danna y ambos se ruborizaban.

—Luego los molestaré.

**-o-**

**Presente…**

—Es que…— volvió a sentarse, el hizo lo mismo— No quiero que alguno salga herido.

—Yo estoy ahora mismo herido— La chica lo miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

—No quiero volver a ser lastimada — Susurró bajando la cabeza. El la tomó del mentón y pudo ver unas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, él las limpio delicadamente.

—Trix, te amo. Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre No te lastimaré.

— ¿Lo prometes? — El sonrió.

—Lo prometo— Ella lo abrazo, para luego darle un beso lleno de cariño y sobre todo, amor. Al separarse, ella le respondió — Yo también te amo. Y quiero pasar mi _futuro_ a tu lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Lo publiqué tardísimo! ¡Lo sé! En verdad no quería hacerlo, pero lo hice... ¡Mil perdones!

Perdónenme por favor, además he estado escribiendo otras cosas, ya que en mi colegio se viene el trabajo por montones (más de lo normal) Me disculpo si me desaparezco por un tiempo.

¡Un beso enorme!

PD: Esto me quedó más cursi de lo que esperaba, lo siento si les empalaga.

PD2: ¿VIERON EL COMERCIAL DE ÚLTIMOS EPISODIOS DE BAJOTERRA? LES JURO QUE GRITÉ TANTO QUE ME QUEDÉ RONCA.


End file.
